It has previously been widely carried out to produce films, sheets, and moldings using thermoplastic polymers, but in most cases a single polymer does not provide physical properties matched with intended use. By way of example, combining a thermoplastic elastomer and a different kind of thermoplastic polymer is expected to provide a material whose rubber characteristics, heat resistance, chemical resistance, and strength are balanced with each other. However, the rubber characteristics and mechanical strength are inferior because these polymers are generally incompatible with each other. Thus, there is a need in the market for a thermoplastic elastomer excellent in rubber characteristics and mechanical strength.
Use of various modifier compositions is known as a conventional technology for compatibilizing such a thermoplastic elastomer with a different kind of thermoplastic polymer such as ABS resin. For example, there are known a composition comprising an olefin elastomer and a styrene random copolymer with a styrene content of 60 to 90% by weight (WO2003/35705), a composition comprising a thermoplastic vulcanized olefin elastomer, and a block copolymer having a thermoplastic block composed of a block copolymer having an aromatic vinyl block and a conjugated diene block or a hydrogenated product thereof and a thermoplastic polyurethane (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-285200), a composition comprising an olefin polymer, a styrene block polymer containing a block copolymer having a block consisting mainly of an aromatic vinyl compound and a conjugated diene block or a hydrogenated product thereof, and a block copolymer having a thermoplastic block composed of a block copolymer having an aromatic vinyl block and a conjugated diene or a hydrogenated product thereof and a thermoplastic polyurethane (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-105278), and a hydrogenated copolymer composed of an olefin polymer, an aromatic vinyl compound, and a conjugated diene, wherein the aromatic vinyl compound has a block or random structure (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-302923). However, these compositions are not sufficient in compatibility with a different kind of thermoplastic polymer such as ABS resin and in rubber characteristics, and therefore not always satisfactory in the market.